


her sorceress

by vernonroche



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Descriptions of wounds, F/F, No beta we die like stregobor should, basically how the great escape quest should have gone, i love philippa, the lodge of sorceresses, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernonroche/pseuds/vernonroche
Summary: days 1, 4, 5, and 7 - lets hang out sometime (shackled), running out of time (caged), where do you think you're going? (rescue), and i've got you (carrying)
Relationships: Sheala de Tancarville/Philippa Eilhart
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951819
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	her sorceress

**Author's Note:**

> i'm finally doing whumptober! read more at bloededhoine on tumblr!

Philippa Eilhart had never been scared a day in her life. Fear meant Philippa had lost control, and losing control meant that she was utterly helpless to stop the Continent from completely going to shit. That day, the mission was fairly minor. They needed as many sorceresses as possible, and Triss had a whole boatload of them in Kovir. 

But this one sorceress was different. She wouldn't change the tide of the Wild Hunt's attack. She wouldn't single handedly save Cirilla or convince her to join the Lodge. But Philippa felt in her bones that if she didn't have this sorceress with her, she would be lost. This was the one woman Philippa had truly loved. The one who was so beautiful and perfect that Philippa had dropped all her defences in an instant and allowed herself to be happy. And now she might lose her. 

Yenna would not have opened a portal if there was no dire need of more help. As soon as Philippa stepped through the portal, she saw her Sheala. Her beautiful, intelligent, elegant Sheala who was now sitting shackled to a wall, her skin was so thin and pale it almost looked like paper, were it not for the countless angry burns, oozing lesions, and bruises so deep they were bleeding. Philippa felt her heart drop to her stomach and bile rise in her throat as she saw her Sheala, whose black velvet dress was replaced by a torn and dirtied rag. Her raven black hair was falling out, barely reaching her previously proud shoulders that were now sagging away from the dimeritium shackles. The tattoo Philippa had spent countless nights running her fingers over was malformed as it sank into the grooves my Sheala's over-protruding ribs. 

Philippa looked at Yenna and the witcher, and saw Margarita was sitting at a desk where Yennefer looked at her wounds. She looked better than Sheala, probably being captured more recently. Neither sorceress would meet Philippa's eyes as she walked into the cell and used all the magic in her body to break the dimeritium shackles, despite Yenna's protests that it was dangerous. Cupping her love's face in her hands, Philippa felt a single tear roll down her cheek. Sheala struggled to open her eyes, one too swollen to even use, but as soon as she saw her Philippa, she began to cry as well. 

"Darling...I...I am going to get you out of here, okay? You're going to be just fine I'm going to get you out of here, okay? You...you are going to be just fine...", Philippa stuttered through her sobs. Sheala took in a breath so painful it looked like she was breathing in glass and responded "No...Phil...I will die. Let...me...do it...with dignity". Philippa shook her head and wiped away her tears on the back of her hand, "my love, please. Please, let me try. I'll bring you home, we can have all the dignity in the world there. Just...please". 

At the sight of her Philippa, her strong, cold Philippa breaking down, Sheala agreed, giving a small nod as talking brought her too much pain. "Witcher", Philippa called, her usual sharp contralto voice back, "take off that dishrag you call armor and give it here". Slightly taken aback, Geralt paused for a second before Yen shot him an all too familiar look, signalling that it was best not to argue. Geralt had barely removed it before Philippa grabbed it without a "thank you" and gently wrapped it around her love's shoulders. Sheala's malnutrition was obvious by how light she felt as Philippa carefully gathered her into her arms and stood up. 

Margarita looked into Philippa's eyes, and Philippa knew how guilty she must have felt that she couldn't help Sheala herself. "Rita", Philippa spoke hesitantly, evidently trying to stop her approaching tears, "there was nothing you could have done". Margarita gave a small nod before Yennefer stood and opened a portal to Monteclavo. "Take care of her", Yenna whispered into Sheala's hair. Philippa could feel Sheala give a small smile before she stepped through the portal and took them both home.


End file.
